Data saved by the Romulans
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: This is a story after Nemesis. I know that Data seemed lost, but I didn't believe in the end of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Data saved by the Romulans**

This is a story after _Nemesis. _I know that Data seemed lost, but I didn't believe in the end of the movie.

**Chapter 1**

Some months passed after the terrible explosion of the ship _Scimitar. _On _Enterprise_ B-4 was making slowly some progress: he was learning to communicate with the crew thank to the patience and the helpfulness of Captain Picard and of the tireless Geordi. However, nobody wanted to remember these moments of fear during the battle against the fearless Shinzon.

-"Where are we, Lieutenant?"- asked Data after he awoke in a strange sickbay. He had a terrible confusion in his mind, his memory chips seemed altered or something similar. His last memory was the explosion of the weapon of the Remans.

-"We are aboard of the Romulan medical ship _Atlantis."- _answered a young Lieutenant.

Data seemed puzzled. –"Why am I in the _sickbay_, Lieutenant? Perhaps did you not notice that I am an android? If I would have a malfunction, I should be transported in _engineering … and only personal really specialized in robotics could be helpful… _Sincerely, Lieutenant, I do not think that the Romulan empire possess a similar advanced technology. I would like to speak immediately with your Captain, in order to clear this unpleasant event, please."- he said firmly.

The young officer seemed very surprised by this request: –"I would like to do it, sir, but the Captain Lars went in mission on _Nero 5_ in order to take some essential medicines to cure the cholera which spread on the colony _Juno 4."-_

Data seemed very disappointed and said: - "Well, I will speak with the First Officer."-

The Lieutenant replied: -"Perhaps you didn't understand that we are aboard on a Romulan ship. I don't need to execute your orders, _sir_, although you have a higher rank than me…"-

Data answered: - "Yes, this is true, but I cannot remain imprisoned in a wrong place…"-

-"If my Captain gave me this order, I will follow it without discussion. According to him, you must remain here until you will be in good physical shape."- the Lieutenant replied.

-"But I feel myself very well, Lieutenant."- Data said, although he couldn't remember nothing after the incident.

-"I'm sorry, _sir, _but I suggest to you to see your face into a mirror, please."- the officer replied with a strange smile.

-"Very well, Lieutenant, I will do it immediately."- Data went to the wall, where he could see himself in a mirror. He was shocked by the surprise. Not only the memory disappeared, but also the artificial skin. His eyes were only golden points. He seemed Frankenstein.

-"Am I your prisoner, Lieutenant?"- Data asked. He thought that he probably couldn't any more see his friends.

-"No, Commander. You were flying into the space in a lot of little pieces. We found and collected them and then we tried to rebuild you. We didn't warn the Federation, because Captain Lars thought that it was a desperate mission and that you couldn't awake any more."-

-"Really? But … how many days have passed?"- Data asked.

-"You are our _guest _from about 2 years, _sir. _We thought that you were _dead, sir._ Only our Captain believed in your _resurrection. _She is a great woman. You are debtor of your life to her."- the officer answered.

Data fixed the officer into his eyes. He couldn't believe that the Romulans wanted only his health. He thought that they were lying and wanted something in change by him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The officer decided to leave Data alone. In fact, he couldn't say anything more useful, so he thought that Data needed to meditate about his condition.

Data's mental capacities were still very _slow. _He couldn't think to anything else than his _death _and the loss of his friends. –"So I am _guest _of a Romulan ship, and without any friend around… that is terrible! I _must _find out a system of communication with Starfleet, in order to have a possibility to _survive…_"-

The Captain Lars entered into the sickbay abruptly.

-"Good morning, Mr. Data. I'm Captain Lars of the ship _Atlantis. _I am very pleased to see that you are feeling better, aren't you? "- a young Romulan woman said. She should be around 37 years old. She seemed really very happy to meet him.

Data was visibly surprised. How could a young woman possess such an energy to rescue a colony and then to meet him as if anything passed?

-"I am fine, thank you Captain. I would like to communicate my condition to my Captain Picard of the ship _Enterprise, _please. Your Lieutenant was not able to help me."- Data said peacefully.

Lars was surprised. –"Oh, I fear that it is _impossible, _dear friend, because we had no permission to rescue you and we could risk to have a cruel punition for our act of mercy."-

Data didn't believe to his ears. He thought that it was sure an excuse to gain important details about the security of the Starfleet. –" I am sorry, Captain, but I do not believe to you. I will explain the situation to my Command and there will not be any unpleasant consequence for you. You were an _hero _for me. I was _dead _but now I live again…"-

Lars didn't accept the speech of the android. –"You are sure tired, Commander. The relationships between the Federation and the Romulan empire are very difficult. This fact could be very dangerous for us. After the battle against Shinzon, the Federation became very suspicious about our politics. They could even declare war against us."-

Data seemed resigned to rest a little before to continue this discussion. – "I am sorry, Captain. I need much time and more information about the actual situation before I am able to proceed. I have the sensation that you didn't find the right source of energy for my body. I feel myself now exhausted. Can we continue tomorrow, please? Thank you very much."-

Lars appeared very pleased by this proposal and she promised to bring all the news to the Commander. –"Very well, Commander. The Lieutenant will bring to you all the necessary. Good bye."-

Data felt immediately in a deep sleep. His batteries were damaged by the explosion. He needed the help of a competent person, such as Geordi. He hoped that Lars would believe to him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Picard was drinking his tea in his room. He was fixing the photo of Data which was on his table and he was thinking about many adventures which he lived with him. He felt his absence, although he didn't admit it publicly.

B 4 ringed at the door and Picard said simply: - " You are welcome."- The android entered into the room as if he felt that the Captain wanted to know something by him.

-"Hello, Captain. How are you?"- B 4 said with a mechanical tone of voice.

Picard sighed. –"Very well, B 4. What do you want?"-

B 4 hesitated before speaking. –" I do not know it exactly, Captain. I thought that you were searching me for something. If I am wrong, please, excuse me."-

Picard seemed surprised. What did happen? It was the first time that B 4 had a similar _sensation. _Perhaps his chips with the memory of Data were beginning to function…

-"I suggest to you to go to engineering in order to search the help of Mr. La Forge. It could be a good sign for you…"- Picard said calmly. He didn't want to scare the poor android. -"If you want, I could accompany you, obviously."-

-"Yes, it is a good idea, Captain. I think that your company will help me in the engineering." - B 4 answered.

La Forge made a lot of tests on B 4 and at the end found out that a red microchip was lightening in the head of the android. He imagined that it could be a sign of danger, therefore he switched off B 4 and then he removed the microchip to explore it more accurately.

-"Damn! It's a distress call, Captain! It's sent by … _Data!"- _La forge cried at the end of the experiment.

Picard didn't believe to his ears. _Data… still alive? _But he sacrificed himself on _Scimitar_… It could be a trick of the Romulans or of the Remans… they should investigate, but furtively. He decided to inform the Admiral Janeway secretly and then to go in search for more information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Data was sitting in the sickbay waiting for the arrival of Captain Lars. She didn't come any more in the past days, so Data felt himself alone.

At the end the door opened. –"Hello, Commander, how are you today?"- Lars said and entered.

-"Fine, Captain, but I feel myself very alone. I would like to speak with my friends. I continue to insist to contact the _Enterprise, _please."- Data said, thinking that it was the same useless routine.

But Lars changed mind. –"Well, Mr. Data, if it is your most intense desire, today I will allow it. The _Enterprise _is flying towards the neutral zone, near to the zone where you destroyed the ship of Shinzon, apparently without any necessity. Picard is risking very much in this action and if he has decided to do it, there will be a serious motive. So I decided to communicate in a secure channel that you are our _guest._ I hope that somebody will come here in order to speak about your _condition."- _Lars explained to the astonished android.

-"I am satisfied by your answer, Captain. Perhaps we could become _friends _in the future."- Data replied, thinking to find out a method to warn his friends.

Lars returned on the board and ordered to fly towards the neutral zone, making invisible the ship. In a few hours they reached the destination and begun to wait for the arrival of the Federal ship. Data was very preoccupied for the immediate future and hoped to communicate secretly with his starship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the _Enterprise _reached the border with the neutral zone, Picard ordered to stop the motors and to wait for something. He felt himself frustrated. La Forge was so sure that the microchip in the brain of B 4 was activated by a call of Data, but, in fact, they didn't have any proof. It could be a trick and they could be attacked without any Federal ship in the zone, because the Admiral Janeway feared that the Romulans could become aggressive if they see two battleships near to the border.

After 5 hours, they received a signal from a medical ship.

-"Captain, we have a call from a Romulan ship, but it is only a medical ship. Perhaps they need assistance."-

-"On the screen."- Picard ordered.

-"Good morning, Captain Picard. I am Captain Lars of the _Atlantis. _I recognized the _Enterprise_, you were very helpful when we had to combat against the Remans. How can I help you? Why are you so near to the borderline?"- Captain Lars asked in a perfect English. In fact, the Romulans studied accurately the languages of their neighbors, especially after the battle against Shinzon.

-"Good morning, captain Lars. We received a distress call from this area and we are searching for a little ship in trouble…"- Picard said, without mentioning the source of this information.

-"Very well, Captain, I assure to you that we are _alone _in this area. But I have aboard a special _guest, _who wants to speak with you, if you allow it." – Lars answered.

Picard was really surprised. Who could be the special guest of Lars? Perhaps…_Data? _He should in any case find out the truth.

-"Well, Captain, I will be very pleased to speak with your guest. We are _friends _of the Romulan empire."- Picard said, trying to smile.

Lars answered: -"Well, captain, I have the honor to present to you an old friend. But his look is changed with the time and he need medical assistance. I cannot give it to him, because I don't have the competence to perform this difficult task. He is, in fact, a citizen of your Federation, I am sure that your doctors are better than the mine in this matter. Good bye, Captain."- Lars concluded.

Picard was very anxious to see who was the sick.

-"Good morning, Captain."- Data said.

On the _Enterprise _there was a scream of joy. The officers recognized their friend.

-"Data? Are you really _Data?_"_-_ Picard asked without believing to his own eyes.

-"Yes, Captain. I ask for the permission to come aboard, if you allow it."- Data said, apparently without any emotion.

-"Sure, Data, permission given."- Picard answered with a subtle voice. He needed to speak with this android in order to understand if he was the real Data or an imitation…La Forge would help him in this task…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Data was very happy to see again his friends. He passed a lot of time to explain what happened aboard of the _Atlantis _and of his fears not to reach the _Enterprise. _But he admitted that Captain Lars wanted something from the Federation, but she didn't want to tell him the truth. She said only that she was waiting for the right moment to have help from the _Enterprise. _

La Forge accompanied his friend in the engineering where he repaired his damaged chips and then he replaced the artificial skin on his body and the artificial eyes.

Geordi continued to repeat: -"It is a miracle, Data, a real miracle… the Romulans have made a great job with you, really. It's fantastic to have you aboard again! You are our hero! And you must know your brother. Thank to his microchip we came to save you from the enemies. You sent to us a distress call, isn't it?"-

Data seemed perplexed: – "My brother? He had a _strange _microchip? I think that it could be a _trap, _Geordi. I did _never _send to you a distress call, I am sure. I wanted to do it, but I could not. I was in fact a _prisoner _of the Romulans, not a _guest. _We are in danger, Geordi. It could be a plan of the Remans, they were in fact the only ones to be able to modify the circuits of my brothers."-

Geordi finished to smile. –"Are you serious, Data? We must immediately refer it to the captain. We must return near to the Earth and refer it to the Admiral Janeway."-

After two intensive hours of maintenance, they returned to the bridge and explained to the Captain the situation.

-"Captain, we are in a terrible danger. We must return immediately to the Sector One. We must speak with the Command."- Data said resolutely.

-"OK, Mr. Data. Perhaps you are right. We must refer everything to the admiral Janeway. I hope that she won't be too much angry with us. We remained in fact too long near the border."- Picard replied.

The ship arrived to his destination in one day. B 4 was set under constant surveillance in order to prevent any risk. Picard didn't want that an android should _die _aboard of his ship. He hoped that a solution would be found in a reasonable time.

Meanwhile Data returned to his apartments. He found again his cat, Spot, and understood that Picard wanted him as First Officer aboard, as if the battle against Shinzon didn't exist. He was so happy to be into his room again, but the danger of the Remans could perhaps ruin everything. He tried to examine the microchip of his brother, but it became green and it seemed not to function any more. It was curious, because neither he nor Geordi found out it when they deactivated the extra device of Shinzon in the body of B 4. Who could access to the body of his brother except Doctor Soong and Shinzon? The entire story was a complete mystery to him and it wasn't good.


End file.
